


New Blood

by DoctorBilly



Series: Tales from the Billyverse [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new recruit joins the Yarders</p><p>Set during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/144900"> Chimæra </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing, testing

Luce leans back in his chair and stretches his arms above his head, fingers interlaced. He rolls his shoulders and pops his spine. He has been sitting at the computer for hours, completing online questionnaires, and assessments.

Planning for a change of career is so tiring.

There had been the ubiquitous online application form. Even a shelf-filler job in the local supermarket requires an online application form, nowadays. Luce understands that this is a good thing. He approves of online data. What he doesn't understand is the need to follow up by producing hard copies of documents that are held online anyway.

After the application form comes the 'Realistic Job Preview Questionnaire', designed to give a real idea of what it is like to do the job, by describing a variety of 'situations'. Luce follows the instructions and provides open and honest responses to the situations. He hopes he gets the required suitability grading.

The next stage of the process is the eligibility assessment. Luce feels that this should more logically have been Stage 1 of the process, rather than stage 3. He feels the forms and flow would have been better if he'd had a hand in designing the process. " _What's the point of doing all that realistic response stuff if it turns out you're not eligible, anyway?_ "

Stage four is a 'behaviour styles' questionnaire. Luce thinks it looks a lot like 'learning styles' questionnaires he'd done at school and college. He had been suspicious of them then, had never seen a teacher or a lecturer make use of the results of one. He is suspicious of this one, as well, but goes along with it. He doesn't want to make waves before he has even properly applied for the job.

Luce stops for a cup of coffee. Starbucks Colombian blend, sold in tiny tins of instant. He had been given his first tin for Christmas, along with a ceramic version of the winter red cup. A particularly inspired secret Santa gift, he'd thought at the time. He had eventually discovered who his Santa was. Disappointingly, it was the female sales manager, not the black-haired-with-a-blue-streak warehouse guy. He knows the gift had been a neutral choice, but it had been _so_ appropriate…

Luce sits back down at his computer. " _How much more of this pre-assessment can there be?"_ Stage five is a situational judgement test. Luce is presented with a number of different situations and asked to identify best and worst case scenarios. This seems straightforward, mainly a matter of applying common sense.

The final online test is called a 'London Factor Assessment", which looks to Luce very much like 'type indicator' tests he has taken before, with added multiculturality.

Once he has completed the last assessment, he sits back and waits for the website to crunch his numbers. Eventually, he is gratified to see that his score is high enough to guarantee him a place on the training programme.

He checks the small print on the website. There is another pre-application requirement, before he can apply for the job. He'd missed it, and now he kicks himself. This won't be as quick, or as easy to complete, as it is a Certifucate in Knowledge of Policing programme. All applicants must hold the certificate before they will be accepted onto the main training course.

Luce clicks the link to find out more about the CKP programme. He thinks it has probably been calved off of the professional programme, to become a smaller programme in itself. A bit like a baby iceberg calving off from a glacier. There is a new CKP programme beginning in a month, Luce notes. He is annoyed that he hadn't known about this requirement. It will set his time-scale back by at least three months, or more, if there is a fixed end-date. He sighs, and checks the details. Luckily there is an approved centre, near to the retail park where he works, and the course is available as a series of evening classes, or as an intensive full-time option.

Luce makes another coffee and revises his game plan.

Item 1: his eligibility for the job depends upon him passing the CKP programme. As well as a substantial online/self-study component, the CKP programme has a mandatory 80 hours of attendance at classes. There are two options for meeting this requirement. He could attend evening classes every week for a year, or he could use up all his holiday entitlement for this year and attend a three-week intensive programme. Both options cost the same. £1000. He thinks about the options, but not for too long. He wants to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. He completes an online application form and enrols himself on the next available short course. It begins in September.

Item 2: the result of the battery of online tests he has just finished will stay attached to his application. He won't need to do them again.

Item 3: he will need to attend a further assessment and interview day. He has a choice of dates, and he picks one he thinks will fit in best with his planned CKP end date. January 2019. He checks carefully. It will actually be _two_ more days. One for interview, written tests, maths tests, role plays; one for medical and fitness tests.

Item 5: he will have to pass security screening, produce good referees, show evidence of his CKP and his academic qualifications (he has the required number of general and advanced level passes and a good degree in computer sciences).

Item 6: if all of the above items run to plan, Lucien Thompkiss, underused computer systems analyst, IT guy, hacker, gamer, might just be offered a place on the Metropolitan Police fast track graduate programme in February 2019.

Luce hopes he hasn't just wasted a thousand pounds.


	2. Passing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luce gets recruited

Luce looks at himself in the mirror. He smiles at himself in his formal (No.1) uniform. Dark blue tunic with silver buttons. Dark blue trousers, brilliantly shined black boots. White shirt, black tie (clip-on, so that it can't be used by an assailant to strangle him). He puts on his hat, the traditional 'custodial helmet', with its silver badge. Today is a ceremonial day, so he wears white gloves.

He laughs at his image. Luce is a big man. Not fat, but broad shouldered and deep in the chest. In bare feet, he tops six foot six. In boots and helmet, he approaches seven feet. He scowls. He looks so intimidating he scares himself. He laughs again. White teeth against creamy café au lait skin. Dark brown eyes. Dark, almost black, hair. Loose, ringlety curls when he lets them grow. Just now he sports a slightly crinkly regulation haircut.

 

*********

 

Luce marches down Horse Guards Road at the rear of the group. He is glad they didn't put him in the middle. He would have looked ridiculous.

He swears his oath to the King proudly; listens to speeches by the Metropolitan Police Commissioner and the Mayor of London; stands at parade rest while he and the ninety or so other new police constables are inspected.

He marches back to Westminster to the sound of the Grenadier Guards band playing the theme from Mission Impossible.

There is a reception for the new constables and their families. Thin triangular sandwiches, ham and tomato, egg and cress, tuna and cucumber. Ginger cake and tea. Orange squash for any children, although Luce doesn't see many youngsters in the crowd. He doesn't have any family himself, he isn't expecting to see anyone waiting for him.

He is very surprised to see Sergeant Sally Donovan waiting under the marquee.

"Have you got someone passing out today, Sergeant?"

"Yes. He did really well. Didn't faint or anything."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"It's you, you idiot. The guv'nor let slip you didn't have any family, so DI Dimmock and I thought we'd come and show you up."

"You didn't need to. I would have been okay. But thanks. Er, I've been posted to Greenwich…"

"You won't be there long. Guv'nor wants you to stay on our team. You really impressed him while you were interning with CID. He's got big plans for you. Have you got anywhere you need to be this afternoon?"

"No. I don't need to report to my station until Monday. I'm free until then."

"Good. You can come with us and celebrate then."

 

*********

 

Luce has two choices when he is in company. He can either cower, try to minimise his height, or he can loom. Neither choice feels exactly comfortable. Cowering doesn't feel right, though, so usually he looms. Generally towards the back of whatever crowd he finds himself in.

Today, Sally won't let him hide. She pulls him into the centre of Dimmock's living room and forces him to dance. She is surprised when he turns out to be a very good dancer.

"You've had lessons. I can tell."

"Yeah. It was either learn to dance properly, or always look like an idiot. When mum and dad were alive, they were always having parties. Everyone danced."

Dimmock cuts in.

"Don't monopolise him, Sal."

"No sir."

Dimmock laughs.

"Need a chat, Luce. Come out on the terrace."

 

*********

 

"So, I'd be part of a sort of task force?"

"Yeah. You'll be seconded to my team, nominally, so you'll be expected to go plainclothes. Get a couple of good suits and grow your hair a bit. Ultimately, your boss will be DCI Lestrade. He'll be around later to have a word, and he'll introduce you to another couple of people you'll need to get to know. We need someone with your profile. Someone with IT systems expertise and good cyber skills. You'd be wasted in uniform."

Luce leans back and sips his beer.

"Would this be for a trial period, sir?"

"No. You've had your trial. You passed with flying colours back in March. You'll be a permanent member of the team."

"But sir, I'm supposed to have two years in uniform before I take the detective exams…"

"Technicalities. This is a very special team. You'll do very well with us. We're all mavericks, in one way or another, and our work is unusual. You won't be bored. Sally is probably the most conventional of us, and she sometimes lets her prejudices show. Try not to model yourself too closely on her. At least in terms of opinions. "

"Yes, sir."

"Can I take it you'll be happy to join us, Luce?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You start tomorrow. Report to me at the Yard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial police training lasts 15 weeks, then a constable would spend two years in uniform, before being allowed to train as a detective. Lucien is on the fast track graduate programme, designed to take recruits to inspector grade in three years. The whole of the three years would normally be spent in uniform.


End file.
